I will protect you, from all around you
by Brilliantim
Summary: It's Kurt's first day back at McKinley and he is very excited. Blaine's very supportive and protecting and in the parking lot after school, Kurt understands the lengths Blaine will go to to protect him. Okay bad summary over. One-shot.


**AN; This is a one-shot that I just scribbled down after 'A Night of Neglect'. I had conversation with my friend Crystal, saying that 'Blaine should beat Karofsky up some more so we get to see more angry!Blaine, but he should get a black eye for Kurt to take care of'. This got longer than I thought it would, but I hope you'll like it. And all my love to Crystal, my amazing new-found gleeky friend. Can't wait for BTW, I just can't wait.  
>Love you all. Thank you for reading! (and if I find a review or two for this, I won't complain!)<strong>****

**. . . . .**

**I will protect you, from all around you.**

Blaine escorted Kurt to McKinley for his first day back, and he was smiling encouragingly at him every time Kurt sneaked a peak at him during the car ride, though his eyes were a bit worried. Kurt put his hand lightly over his boyfriend's on the steering wheel. Blaine shifted his fingers automatically so that Kurt's would fit through his and caressed Kurt's thumb with his own.

"I'll be fine Blaine." Kurt said soothingly, sure that Blaine was as afraid of Karofsky hurting him as he was himself.

"Yeah you will be…" Blaine sighed and sounded as though tried to convince himself more than Kurt who thought this was very touching actually. Blaine had been incredibly supportive as Kurt had told him he wanted to go back to McKinley. Kurt had been so afraid that Blaine would take it the wrong way when he'd explained that even though he lo-liked Blaine so so much, he didn't really like Dalton that much. Sure, the Warblers were really nice and friendly, but it was more like he was 'Blaine's friend Kurt' and not 'our friend Kurt'. Even though he was a bit embarrassed to confess it, Kurt really didn't like 'just fitting in'. He had to let his inner diva live a little, and quite frankly he wanted to wear his own clothes again. He'd been close to tears when he'd finished talking, just waiting for Blaine to break up with him right there and then. But that had not happen. Instead he'd felt Blaine take his hand tenderly, squeeze it for a second before bringing it to his lips to kiss Kurt's knuckles.

"I know Kurt!" he'd whispered, "I know you've been unhappy here, and I know I'm not the cause of it but I've still felt terrible!"

"No, why?" Kurt had asked aghast.

"Because it's hard to watch someone you care for deeply suffocate without being able to help. I mean, going back to McKinley had to be entirely your choice…"

"You've already considered this?" Kurt had wondered, moving his hand to rest on Blaine's neck.

"Well, the thought have crossed my mind, but… you know… I don't wish it too much…" he'd said and leaned into Kurt's hand, his eyes flickering with all kinds of emotion, "Your happiness is what's most important!"

His eyes had betrayed him as he'd attempted to smile. Kurt had known there was more to this than Blaine just not wanting to be without his boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong Blaine?" he'd asked after trying to read Blaine's face for a few seconds.

"Well, I thought that maybe you'd not want to go back since... you know…last week…" he'd whispered.

"Oh yes, Karofsky…" Kurt winced as he'd said the name of his tormentor. The fact that one man could scare him so much was ridiculous.

"Well, trust me Kurt, I am not going to let him hurt you!" Blaine had vowed. Kurt had been at loss for words then because oh, this was so romantic and lovely and how do you even respond to that? He'd just pulled his boyfriend's face close to his so that their foreheads had touched for the briefest of moments before leaning in to feel Blaine's soft lips against his own.  
><strong>. . . . .<br>**

Back at McKinley, Blaine pulled up in the driveway and seized Kurt's hand as he'd moved it away from Blaine's to get out of the car.

"I'll walk you to class if… if that's okay with you?" Blaine asked, but it sounded as though he would, no matter what Kurt reply. Kurt was very happy to let him though because he was terrified at this point. He nodded and Blaine let go of his hand so that they could actually exit the car. Blaine didn't take Kurt's hand again as they walked up towards the school, but put his hand at the small of his back casually. Kurt tried not to shudder from the touch. They walked slowly, barely talking, but the silence wasn't strained or awkward. It was quite comforting for Kurt whose eyes flickered back and forth all over the place in search for Karofsky or any of his other bullies. As they'd left a few things in Kurt's locker (Blaine leaning against the ones next to his with a pose that made Kurt swallow hard) they reached their final destination. Kurt heard the rest of his French class getting settled inside and turned to Blaine reluctantly. Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to leave." he admitted and looked into Blaine's soft, warm eyes.

"I don't want to leave you either," Blaine said and leaned into Kurt who smiled broadly at that comment, "I'll stay close to McKinley all day, so you just have to call!"

Kurt felt like smashing his body against Blaine's and do all kinds of inappropriate things, but refrained.

"Blaine, don't you have to go back to Dalton?" he asked and tried to sound harsh but failed completely and stared at his shoes, embarrassed. He didn't like to feel weak and needy like this. He felt Blaine's fingers under his chin, pulling his face up to look at him.

"Not today Kurt!" he breathed on his face and Kurt had to close his eyes because damn, you're not allowed to do those inappropriate things in the hallway of your high school.

"But… Blaine…you don't have to…" he whispered, because he felt as though maybe his voice wouldn't really carry right now. He opened his eyes to find Blaine smirking at him as though he knew exactly why Kurt was looking so pained.

"I know, but I want to. And I'll pick you up as soon as you finish school baby!"

Kurt felt himself blush deeply at Blaine's choice of nickname. He thought maybe he was supposed to hate it but no, he kind of loved it. Blaine leaned close and breathed against Kurt's cheek before kissing it softly, making Kurt blush deeper. He pulled away after letting his lips linger on there for a moment and put his finger on Kurt's nose for a second.

"I love it when you blush" he whispered, turned around and left. Kurt had to stand there and breathe for a few moments before he was able to go back to class. His teacher gave him a disapproving look and shook his head in annoyance, but Kurt felt bloody immortal as he sat down and started daydreaming about his awesome, adorable boyfriend.  
><strong>. . . . .<br>**  
>School was amazing that day, far better than any other day he'd ever spent at McKinley before. Kurt hadn't been that happy in school since his first day at Dalton Academy. His friends hugged him whenever he'd bump into them in the corridors and he silently wondered how he'd ever been able to live without them. At Glee club, he got to sing a solo for the lesson and the other had prepared a number to welcome him back to them. Kurt was so happy that he felt like he was going to combust. As classes had finished he closed his locker and fished his phone out of his pocket to call Blaine, but as he looked up, he saw him already standing there. At the sight of him, Blaine started running slowly through the hallway towards Kurt, eager to embrace him.<p>

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he threw himself into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine held him tight and chuckled into his shoulder.

"Did you miss me that much?"

"No. I mean yes… I mean I missed you but, no. I'm just… so happy!" he grinned happily as Blaine who pulled him away a little bit and pierced Kurt's eyes with his own, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm happy too then!" he said and kissed Kurt's cheek before said boy started to excitedly tell Blaine about his day.

"I've missed them so much you know? And I got a solo!" Kurt seized Blaine's hand as they made their way towards the car and Kurt continued to tell him all about what had happened at McKinley High that day and Blaine listened with great interest. As they reached Blaine's car, they were so wrapped up in conversation that they didn't notice the big threatening guy coming up to them full speed from a car parked nearby. His fist came down hard on the hood, making Kurt jump a feet into the air in alarm and Blaine to turn his head so fast his neck stretched painfully.

"What the hell Karofsky!" Blaine cursed angrily and massaged his sore neck with one hand as he pulled Kurt closer to him with the other and angled his body towards Karofsky protectively.

"I thought I told you two fairies to stay the hell away!" Karofsky growled, moving closer with a pace that scared the hell out of both boys.

"You can't push us around Karofsky. I am back to stay!" Kurt blurted out before thinking, his voice both horrified and infuriated. No one pushes the Hummels' around.

"You're back?" Karofsky asked with a stunned expression, and then his face flickered with an emotion that might have been fear.

"And don't you dare touch him!" Blaine threatened and put both his arms around Kurt. Kurt held on to Blaine's arms and Karofsky stared at that for a second before moving menacingly close. Blaine pushed Kurt behind himself and Kurt put his hands to his mouth, wanting to close his eyes but he didn't dare to do that either. Blaine continued to shoot daggers at Karofsky through his eyes, "Stay the hell away from my boyfriend!"

"You threatening me, _butt-boy_?" Karofsky sneered. Blaine shoved him hard in the chest, making him stumble into Blaine's car. Had Kurt not been terrified he would've rolled his eyes at the two boys picking up last week's fight where they'd left it, and now they were out of Santana.

"You bet I am. If you as much as look at him, I swear…"

Blaine was suddenly shoved even harder, making him fall backwards right into Kurt who yelped with fright. Blaine regained his balance quickly and ran into Karofsky, looking like he was going to strangle him. But Karofsky was both so much bigger and stronger than Blaine, and he pushed him away easily, making him fall into the rear-view mirror of another car and Blaine shouted out in pain. Kurt thought he'd let this nightmare go on for too long and got up to Karofsky.

"David. Please don't hurt him!" he pleaded, but Karofsky was in a frenzy and showed no mercy. Kurt, who wasn't prepared to be shoved, fell to the ground as Karofsky grabbed his arm and threw him aside to get a better aim at Blaine. Kurt felt his hand sting and heard Blaine growl menacingly. He looked up just to see Blaine sucker punch Karofsky right in the face. He really wanted to close his eyes as Karofsky did just the same. He hit Blaine hard and suddenly there was blood everywhere. Oh fuck. Blaine hit Karofsky again and again, getting in much more punches than he received as he was both smaller and faster. Suddenly, Karofsky was backing up, his face so covered in blood that you could hardly recognize him.

"Fck, I, agh…" Karofsky cursed, barely able to speak. He continued stumbling backwards awkwardly, mumbling incoherently, before reaching his own car. He jumped in and drove away quickly, a terrified look on his face. Blaine sat down on the balls of his feet and put a hand on the wound of his face, wincing with the pain. Kurt had no idea what he was going to do, his eyes still wide with horror as the stared at Blaine's broken face. He didn't dare to speak for a couple of minutes and then he just shuffled closer to his boyfriend, since he was still on the ground.

"Blaine…" he whispered and Blaine held up a silencing hand.

"Kurt, let's just go home now? I don't think I've calmed down enough to speak yet!" he said, his loud voice sounded almost hysterical as he hopped up and offered his hand to Kurt to took it hesitatingly. When they were both standing, Blaine went to the drivers side of his car and Kurt snorted loudly in disbelief.

"No freaking way I'm letting you drive Blaine. Move. Now." He ordered. Blaine raised an eyebrow but argued no further. He let Kurt drive, but noticed that he only used his left hand to steer as the right one just rested on the wheel. Kurt didn't glance at him during the entire ride as he used to, his shock-wide eyes fixed onto the road. Blaine was shaking with adrenaline, hating himself for putting Kurt in harms way. Perhaps it wasn't his fault that Karofsky was a complete moron, but he could've protected Kurt better. By the looks of it, Kurt had hurt his wrist. Blaine wanted every single part of his boyfriend to remain intact. No ugly idiot jock should be able to injure something that pure and sweet. Kurt pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car fast, waiting for Blaine who started making his way to the drivers side of his car when Kurt did that snorting thing again. Blaine turned towards him and opened his mouth to ask him what he wanted when Kurt's uninjured hand closed around Blaine's wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine felt himself relax immediately, melting into the comforting embrace, resting his bloody chin on top of Kurt's shoulder. Almost simultaneously, they started sobbing. They held each other closer and just cried, knowing that they had the other and that everything was going to be fine somehow. After about ten minutes Kurt pulled Blaine away and laughed, his voice still full of tears.

"Blaine, you look awful. I'm not letting you drive back home before I've taken care of that!" he exclaimed and pulled a giggling Blaine with him towards his house.  
><strong>. . . . .<strong>

"God, you're such a man!" Kurt accused him teasingly as he tenderly dabbed Blaine's face with a wet washcloth, a loving expression on his face. Blaine winced under his fingers, but Kurt continued his work.

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked men… my bad!" he apologized, not really sounding sorry at all, he actually sounded quite smug.

"As a matter of fact I do! It's hot…" Kurt said before he could stop his train of thought, and blushed to the roots of his hair, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Blaine was quiet for a long time, but Kurt could practically _hear_ the grin on his face.

"Oh really…" he finally shrugged and Kurt punched him lightly on the shoulder. Blaine took his injured hand in his and kissed it softly. A way of apologizing for what happened. Kurt just shook his head in an 'it's-not-your-fault-and-you-know-it' kind of way.

"Blaine, I'm fine really. Look!" he smiled gently and flexed his hand a bit, but carefully as it still seemed to hurt, at least it wasn't broken. Blaine sighed heavily.

"So… you're not…" he started hesitatingly, Kurt's eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "you're not… afraid of me?"

His expression was both sad and worried as the looked intently onto Kurt's eyes. Kurt stared at him disbelievingly for a few seconds before he realised that Blaine was dead serious. He leaned towards Blaine and let their foreheads touch lightly as he pierced his boyfriends eyes with his own.

"Never, ever, will anything you do make me afraid of you Blaine Anderson. I don't know if I can ever explain how touched and moved I am by what you did today. I feel so safe with you, I can't even believe you did that for me, I…" Kurt lost his words as his eyes teared up; he just leaned closer to Blaine, their noses brushing against each other. He inhaled to calm down, his eyes still buried in Blaine's. Blaine brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face.

"Well, I love you Kurt!"

He said it so loud and clear that Kurt couldn't possibly have imagined it, his breath came out in a rush and his eyes widened as they were yet again filled with tears.

"I love you too!" he whispered and Blaine brought their lips together, hard. It started out quite tender, capturing the moment of those strong words being expressed out loud for the first time. But as the boys pulled away, they were both breathless and flustered. They said nothing as Kurt continued clearing all the blood out of Blaine's face. As he finished, he threw the bloody washcloth in the dumpster and then put his cold soft fingertips on the huge black eye Blaine had received on the right side of his face. He let his fingers trail along it for a while and Blaine closed his eyes in satisfaction. Kurt then leaned down and kissed his eyelid softly.

"I am sorry to say this Blaine but… it actually suits you!" Blaine chuckled as he opened his eyes to find a deeply blushing boyfriend standing in front of him. Oh, he always went berserk when Kurt did just that.

"You think so?" he asked with a smirk on his face which made Kurt giggle. He took a hold of his arm and brought him down right into his lap. Kurt was giggling even more now, still blushing faintly.

"Yeah, you look darn sexy!" Kurt commented, trying to sound witty but he just sounded breathless. Blaine winked and put his hand teasingly on Kurt's thigh. Kurt shivered at the touch and leaned in to crush his lips to Blaine's yet again. After wrestling around on the bed for a good fifteen minutes, Kurt and Blaine, both breathless and shirtless, looked each other in the eyes as they lay still breathing, Kurt's fingers still entwined with Blaine's curls. Blaine chuckled as Kurt tried to pull him into yet another kiss. He winked as he whispered hotly;

"Remind me to get into fights more often!"


End file.
